My new neighbors
by Opal Koboi Fowl
Summary: OC/Artemis (My OC is named Opal) Fifteen year old Opal Reyes moves to Ireland with her brother and mother when her parents get divorced. Opal is very happy but gets sad. Artemis falls in love with her and can't take looking at her sad face. So he tries to cheer her up. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's Opal Koboi Fowl! A new story! Thank you all who will review. Because you will review, won't you? WON'T YOU!?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ARTEMIS FOWL CHARACTERS. Or teenagers by My Chemical Romance or the song Gold by Britt Nicole.**

"OPAL! PLEASE!" my brother Kaleb whined. We had moved from our nice home in Boston, to this huge Manor in Ireland. My father had made us move here because our parents had gotten divorced.

He thought it would be good to start fresh! What the Funk!

"FINE!" I said and got up. Kaleb and I were both fifteen and were in high school. I was the smarter twin, but we both were funny and regular teens.

I had the long black hair with a red streak I put in it and the light tan skin. Kaleb had black hair with a blue streak and lighter than mine skin. We both had dark brown eyes.

"Let me finish this book." I said. "Hang on…" I said after about ten minutes of reading.

"Opal, there is a street we can ride our skate boards on." He said. That made me jump up and run outside with Kaleb. We lived right next to some rich people like us named Bowl, or something.

I hoped on my board with Kaleb and we started riding down our street until we came to our neighbor's gate.

We didn't notice the huge man and kid that were at least fifteen standing on the other side watching us. "What the Frond!" I screamed as something hit me hard. A rock. "WHAT THE FROND!" I yelled at Kaleb who was a laughing.

"You need a therapist." He laughed again and I walked over, picking up my board. And then I punched him in the eye.

"Ow!" he yelled and stumbled back. "You're fine." I said and hopped back on my skate board. "Dude, WHATEVER!" HE shouted and got back on his.

"Do you wanna go to the library?" I asked doing a flip on my skate board. "No way." Kaleb laughed. "Okay, then… wanna go dance?" I asked.

"Yeah! Race 'ya!" He yelled and started toward our house. "You're on!" I yelled and stepped back. I ran at top speed to my skate board and jumped on it.

I did a flip in the air and was at my house in no time. "I win!" I laughed evilly. "You win." He sighed and we ran inside, running into my mother.

"'Sup." Kaleb said out of habit. "Okay… well, I am going to sign you up for school at St. Bartleby, its letting girls in now. And be home by six if you are going to the gym. Our new neighbors are coming at seven." My mother walked out the door.

"GYM!" Kaleb and I screamed. We love gyms. We ran back outside and got the directions from mom and left.

Five hours LATER….

I was doing cartwheels and gymnastics stuff while Kaleb was doing push-ups and stuff like that. "What time is it?" I asked. "7:58" Kaleb said and I screamed.

"TIME TO GO!"I yelled and we ran out. When we got there there was a Bentley in the drive way. "SHIT!" I face palmed and pushed Kaleb through the door first. He protested but he was now in the light.

"Kaleb, Opal. There you are." My mother hugged Kaleb and I laughed at his red face. That was because our guests were here and watching. I walked in and my mother was about to hug me, but I put down my skate board and jumped on it, going under her arm.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. Kaleb was walking toward me, really mad. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. "Many things. Where should I start?" I asked and laughed.

"You are so weird!" Kaleb said in disgust. "I know." I said with pride. "Retard." I said under my breath. "Opal, this is-" I tuned my mother out and nodded when needed.

"I'm smarter than you." Kaleb muttered to me. I kicked him and he said ow. "Oops, did I hurt you?" I asked sarcastically. "No." he narrowed his eyes.

"I dare he to." I laughed as he tried to punch me, but I ducked out of the way. "Dude, you really need to start working out." I joked. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

I gave him the bird and told him to funk off. My mom wacked me on the head and Kaleb laughed. I just kicked him again and he stopped.

"Embarrassed yet?" he asked softly. "No." I retorted "-and Artemis and Butler could go with them." I heard the lady say. Wait, Butler? What the heck. Whatever. I looked up and saw a huge man. He looked at me.

"Awesome." I said in a sing song tone. Someone wacked me and I turned to see Kaleb. "What the funk!" I whispered to him.

"No swearing. Have you taken your med yet?" Kaleb asked. "I don't have med for that!" I punched him on the shoulder.

"But you do have it for OCD, anger issues, your weird screaming habit, and-"I covered his mouth. "Shut up." I hissed in his ear and let go when he nodded.

"Good we made an agreement." I flipped my hair. "Whatever." He turned to the window. "Opal, Opal." My mother snapped her fingers.

"Yes?" I turned to her. "Would you take Artemis to the gym and show him around?" my mother asked. "Sure, whatever." I looked at what I guess was Artemis, the boy my age, and nodded at him to follow me.

Kaleb walked up to me and handed me my skate board. I hoped on it with Kaleb and we went slow for the boy and his huge Butler.

"They gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the book. To make a citizen out of you, because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on your son, so they can watch all the things that you do." Kaleb smiled wickedly. I sighed and started quietly.

"Because the drugs never work, they gonna give ya a smirk. 'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean. They gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds, another cog in the murder machine." I rolled my eyes and stopped singing.

"If we sing the next part, we are totally getting grounded." Kaleb shrugged. "Well, I don't want to. Last time I wasn't allowed to go to the gym and work out." I pushed him lightly.

"Turn right." I said to him and we both turned on our skate boards. We had put up a small ramp for our skate boards on this hallway to the gym inside our house.

I didn't like it because it was so big, so we usually went to the one in our neighborhood. "Best flip wins." I said and we built up speed.

Kaleb did a flip, but didn't land right, but kept his balance. "FAIL!" I laughed and was nearing the ramp. The people were behind me, so everything was good.

I went up the small ramp and did a flip and landed. And went right into Kaleb. "Oh crap." I got up and helped him up.

"I'm fine. You?" he asked. "Fine as a Fairy." I said and we both laughed. It was an inside joke for us. My mother had made me dress up as one for Halloween when I was ten and my foot got ran over by a truck.

And guess what, it wasn't broken. You'd have to be there to understand it fully. "Sure." He said and we hopped back on our boards.

We got there in about thirty seconds and I pushed open the doors, steeping hard on my skate board, making it 'jump' up into my hand.

We walked in and Kaleb and I face palmed. We were supposed to make a music video for our fans on YouTube yesterday. "Shit, the music video. We better make it now, before something happens like we get bombed." I said and Kaleb nodded.

"You can work out if you want. There are workout clothes in the closet over there. There are every size." I said to the guests and Kaleb and I ran to the right corner, where our music making happened.

"Let's record this thing." I said and put on the karaoke version of Gold. Kaleb and I got in the glass room. He picked up a guitar to play with the song and I picked up a micro phone.

I put up the camera and hit play. "This is for you people that have been bullied for your problems like me!" I yelled at the camera and started the song.

"You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low, oh, oh. What they said wasn't true, your beautiful. Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling, words like those, wont steal your glow, and you're one in a million." I sang perfectly.

I had been doing this since I was eight, seven years doing this. "This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world, whatever you've been told, your worth more than gold. So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine, from the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold." There were already back ground singers doing my voice. I had done that a couple days ago.

I finished the song finally. "Okay, if you liked that, right a comment or subscribe." I said and cut it off. "Finally. No one will kill us for not making that video. Let's upload it." I pulled out a computer out from under the table.

I quickly did and comments piled up really fast. "Awesome." I fist bumped Kaleb. "Let's go check on our guests." He said and I pushed out. I guess Kaleb saw everyone out there before and I had not.

Everyone was staring at me. Shit, now my mom knows we do videos. "Um, What's up?" I smiled. Kaleb stepped out. I punched him and he muttered ow and rubbed his shoulder.

"That was amazing!" The woman I heard was Mrs. Fowl said. I was listening to names but not what they were talking about an hour ago, so, yeah. "Thank you." I elbowed Kaleb. He coughed and said Thank you.

"I think you gave me a bruise." Kaleb narrowed his eyes. "What's it a picture of, duh." I rolled my eyes. "I kinda meant to." I shrugged as he tried to punch me once again. "Fail." I smiled.

"How long have you been doing this? There are over twenty five videos of you singing." My mother must have looked up my name on YouTube.

Oh shit. "Since we were eleven." I lied. "Opal." My mom narrowed her eyes. I fidgeted and averted my eyes. "Okay, nine." I lied again.

"Opal." Her voice wanted an answer. I sighed and looked at her. "Since we were eight." I had an urge to scream Pen suddenly. So I did. "Pen!" I yelled and started laughing with Kaleb.

"Go take your medication. You to Kaleb." My mom pointed to the door. "I hate it anyway. Come on, KK" I grabbed Kaleb's arm and pulled him to the door.

"No, I don't have OCD, really, I don't!" He called to my mom. "Sure you don't." she said sarcastically. "Come on before I knock you out and kill you!" I shouted angrily.

Okay, I admit I do have anger problems. "You need a therapist!" Kaleb yelled as I dragged him to the door. "I already have one." I growled and pressed his pressure point.

He went limp. He was still awake, just couldn't move. I slung him over my shoulder and walked out. I heard someone say, she is strong.

5minutes later….

"TAKE THE MED!" I yelled at my brother. "Fine!" he screamed back but wouldn't touch it. So that's how my mother and neighbors found me holding Kaleb down, forcing him to eat the damn pill.

"Eat it!" I yelled and he finally swallowed as they walked in. I got up with Kaleb. He was red in the face. "Did you choke your brother?" my mom asked.

"If holding his mouth shut while pinching his nose and screaming at him to swallow is chocking, yeah I guess." I shrugged. "You are such a violent child!" Kaleb coughed again.

"I know. I get it from dad." I laughed evilly and punched him on the shoulder. "No, I think you get it from mom." Kaleb nodded. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"What shall we do?" Kaleb asked. "I want to shoot someone." I smiled and nodded. "Okay, I am taking you to a therapist tomorrow." My mother said.

"I'll just make him super mad and he won't want to see me again, or I'll just threaten him with my fists." I shrugged. "You did that to the other therapist. He thought you had bi-polar." Kaleb said.

"And then I knocked him out. I remember him. Dr. Villi." I laughed at the memory.

1 hour later….

"Bye now." My mother waved to our neighbors who were finally leaving. "Kaleb, Go to bed, Opal, I am calling you a therapist. And go to bed." My mother picked up a phone.

I screamed Halloween and walked up stairs with Kaleb. I had only taken five pills, not my sixth for my totally awesome screaming problem.

**How did I do? Should I continue or not. Please review. You know you want to, because if you don't Butler and I will hunt you down and make you.**

**Butler: No I will not.**

**Me: Please!**

**Butler: *pulls out a gun* No.**

**Me: *Backs away with hands up* Okay, big guy.**


	2. Chapter 2 DANCE

**Thank you all for reviewing! I love you guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ARTEMIS FOWL CHARACTERS. Or I threw it on the ground.**

NEXT DAY…. (Opal's POV)

I woke up on the floor. I groaned and sat up. I guess I fell out of the bed. I sighed and headed to my bathroom. I took a shower sleepily and got out.

I was going to dress in my sneakers, my chemical romance t-shirt, and super tight jeans. Kaleb burst in to my room as I was putting on my bra. Thank goodness I was wearing pants.

I screamed and he ran out of the room. I was red, but not with embarrassment with anger. I yelled screw you, threw on my clothes, grabbed my skate board and ran out of the room.

I suddenly had and urge to yell, pound the walls in anger, scream six, and sit down. Oh, I forgot to tell you my OCD, anger issues, yelling problem, and minor depression problems are stronger in the morning because my med wore off.

Same with Kaleb. Since Kaleb had made me mad, my anger issue kicked in. I screamed six, smiled and started jumping up and down. Kaleb only had minor ADHD and MAJOR OCD. And not as bad as me anger problems.

His were minor. I ran around the corner and bumped into my mother. "OMG!"I screamed. My mom grabbed my hand and pulled my into the living room where Kaleb was muttering ten over and over, moving stuff around quickly.

Mom shoved six pills in my mouth and five in Kaleb's mouth I swallowed them and resumed screaming. I had two for anger, two for OCD, one for screaming, and one for depression.

Kaleb had one for ADHD, one for anger, and three for OCD. I screamed die and tackled Kaleb. My mom forced me to let Kaleb's arm go when I started to scratch and punch him.

"I HAVE TO PUT THIS IN A ROW OF TEN!" Kaleb screamed as mom pulled him to a sitting position. "I LOVE SEATS!" I screamed and started laughing.

Kaleb was going crazy. "I HAVE TO!" he pulled away and grabbed my hand for help form mom. "LET GO YOU BAST-" Mom forced Kaleb into a chair. He of course got back up. "PENCIL!" I got into a back bend and started walking like that.

I got a very bad head ach, so I sat back down. Suddenly the urge slowly disappeared. I stopped screaming six and Kaleb sat back down. "Sorry." I said.

Mom just nodded and called someone on the phone. Kaleb walked over to me. "At least when dad was here, it was less bad. He would help me and calm me." I said as Kaleb sat by me.

"Yeah, but mom didn't like dad. He was kinda bad for us. He used too many cuss words, and now look. We can't stop saying them." Kaleb hugged me. I closed my eyes.

"I wish they would get back together." I took a deep breath. I pretended it was father holding me as I yelled six, trying to make me stop.

"It'll be fine. He's gone, and we live here. Ireland is awesome." Kaleb and I laughed. "Yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes and got up.

I raised a fist in the air. "GYM TIME!" I screamed and Kaleb and I ran into the kitchen to ask. She said no and to get into the car.

We both got into the car and started talking. My mom got in and we drove for about fifteen minutes. We got to a weird building and my mom got out.

Kaleb and I both shrugged and got out to.

5 minutes later…

Kaleb and I were pressed against the wall, not moving. "I'm not going in there." I shook my head. "Opal, Kaleb. It's just a new therapist. He's very nice." My mom said as people that worked there pried us off the wall.

"NO!" I yelled and slipped out of their grip. Kaleb knocked one out and we both ran to the door. Someone grabbed my arm and Kaleb and I were forced into an office.

"LET US OUT!" I screamed. There was a man sitting in a chair, looking very happy. "HE'S ON STERIODS!"Kaleb screamed and we started pounding on the door.

It wouldn't budge. "Well, time to destroy someone's life." I cracked my knuckles. Kaleb nodded and we started running around, screaming and messing up things.

The therapist looked surprised and told us to stop. We didn't and started to jump on stuff. I had a good idea to make Dr. Whatever (That's not his real name.) To think that I am super crazy and will kill him.

Well, not kill him, but that I am really messed up. "I was walking down the city streets and a man walks up to me and hands me the latest energy drink. Run faster jump higher, man I'm not gonna let 'ya poison me, I threw it on the ground!" I screamed/sang.

Kaleb smiled while tipping over a couple of chairs. I felt a needle slid into my arm and everything went black.

I woke up in the car. My whole body ached and I wanted to die. "Okay, you both are grounded for a week." My mom said as we both sat up.

"Wha…" I muttered. Everything was all blurry and the colors were mixed. "Is that a pencil?" I asked as I looked out my window.

I blinked a couple of times and woke up fully. "We're grounded?" I asked. Mom nodded and I groaned. When we got home I picked up Kaleb. He still wasn't awake.

I opened the door and dropped Kaleb on the couch as Mom's phone rang. She laughed, and said okay. She hung up and looked at me.

"Get into a dress. We're going to the Fowls house to dance-" I screamed in horror. That woke up Kaleb, who screamed, which made me scream louder, which made him scream louder.

Mom was laughing her head off. We quit and I told Kaleb that he had to wear a suit, and that got us screaming again.

5 hours later…

I was in a blue dress with heels my mom had forced me into. I was fine with a dress, but these! They felt nothing like my sneakers. I had to hold onto Kaleb to stop from falling when walking.

I could stand, but not walk. I had my hair in a ponytail and shit like that. Mom looked beautiful in her dress and heels, and could walk.

I yelped as Kaleb picked me up and walked down the stairs. We got into our Bentley and drove to their house. I gripped Kaleb's arm as I walked up the Fowls stairs. Angeline was standing there with Mr. Fowl.

I had no idea how to walk and almost fell. If it wasn't for Kaleb I would have. "I am totally burning these shoes when I get home." I said, angry. I counted to twenty five and felt a little better.

Kaleb looked at me with concern. "You look really pale." He said. "It's because I don't like being five and ten inches. I like my five and eight inches." I hissed. The funken screwed shoes were two inches, I hate that.

"Okay." He sighed as I yelped, tripping. "Hang on." He picked me up. "Put me down." I struggled down and tried to walk on my own.

I almost fell, but Kaleb caught me. I narrowed my eyes. "I will win this battle, heels!" I laughed with Kaleb. We both walked in.

There was a girl looking my age, trying to walk in heels to. She was leaning on the big dude, the boy my age, I think his name is Artemis, was standing beside him.

Kaleb walked over to them and I smiled and waved at the girl. Suddenly Kale and the big dude moved, and I almost fell. The girl did and I helped her up. "I am going to kill you, Kaleb." I flipped the bird.

"Really!" the girl punched who I guessed was her brother. "What." His voice was deep. Someone punched me in the shoulder. I looked to my right and there was Kaleb. I tried to go after him, but almost fell.

"WTF! When I get home, I can take these off and punch the crap out of you!" I called as he laughed. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"I hate boys." I turned to the girl. "Same here." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I hate girls. They are so weak." Kaleb laughed.

My face turned dark red in anger. So did the other girls. The grownups just stared. "EXCUSE ME!" I hissed.

"What?" he asked. I reached down and undid my heel straps. So did the other girl. Kaleb took off. "YOU BETTER RUN!"I screamed as the girl and I ran after him.

She was surprisingly fast like me, and we caught him in no time. "Holy shit." He said as I grabbed him by the ear and dragged his face so his face was five inches from mine.

"Girls are strong, most off the time, stronger than boys, so shut the funk up!" I said and kicked him. The girl did a side kick to the stomach and I punched his eye.

Then we calmly walked back to our shoes, put them both back on, and stifled laughter. "So, what is your name." I laughed. "J-Juliet." She was laughing to.

"Opal." I stole a glance at Kaleb. He seemed fine. Put his eye was turning black. "I guess I just got grounded for giving my brother a black eye." I told Juliet.

She shrugged. "Well, I think we taught him a lesson." She laughed once more. "Indeed." I nodded. "So, is he your brother?" I asked, nodding toward the huge dude.

"Yep." She punched her brother in the arm. He didn't do anything. "Awesome." I smiled. "Sometimes." She laughed. I could feel someone behind me. I saw Kaleb out of the corner of my eye about to scare me.

When he got inches away, I laughed and punched him and the eye again. He looked surprised. "How did you see?" he asked.

"Only cool and totally awesome people, like Juliet and me, can do that." Juliet said thank you and Kaleb narrowed his eyes.

He just stood there and stared at me. I sighed, stuck my finger in my mouth and then in his ear. He said gross and stepped back.

Juliet and I were laughing.

25 minutes later…

Juliet and I were holding each other's arm, trying to walk. Then Kaleb came and picked me up. I yelped and bit him on the shoulder.

He dropped me and I helped Juliet up. I sighed. I just wanted to take these things off. I hate heels now. My mom walked over to me with two pairs of flats. She smiled as I sighed.

"Here." She handed Juliet and me both a pair. I hugged her and put them on. I was going to put the heels in my bag, but she took them. I said thank you and hugged her again.

She smiled and walked out of the ballroom we were in. Probably to put it in the car. "Awesome." I let my feet rest. Then Angeline walked over to me.

"Hello, Mrs. Fowl." I smiled. "Oh, please call me Angelina." She laughed. "Okay." I nodded. I glanced to look at Artemis. He was the just standing there.

"If you don't mind, would you care to go talk to my Arty. Get to know each other." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay. "I was embarrassed, so I just walked over there, not even knowing it.

My legs just went there. Juliet followed me and was now standing on my right. "Hello." I raised an eyebrow as he did. "Your name is Artemis, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "OMG! I just got a great idea!" Juliet said, and then looked embarrassed. "Um…" I looked at the ground. Kaleb walked over. "Can I punch you without getting attacked?" Kaleb asked.

"Find out." I gave him what he calls, my vampire smile. So he did and got another black eye. "Well, I'm leaving before you tackle me." Kaleb retreated to a corner.

I was sorta happy that he came because I didn't have to talk to Artemis. So the huge dude, Artemis, Juliet and I just stood there.

Mrs. Fowl came over after about thirty minutes of utter awkwardness. "Arty, why don't you and Opal dance?" she asked.

Of course we both put up a protest, and ended up dancing anyway. Kaleb and Juliet were laughing their heads off, and better yet, Kaleb was videotaping it on his phone.

I rolled my eyes as Kaleb gave me a thumbs up. "So…" I trailed off. "How old are you?" Artemis asked. I admit, he was cute. "Fifteen. You?" I wanted to just kiss him.

He looked like a vampire, I like that. "Fifteen." I realized we were the only ones dancing. I wanted to die of embarrassment. It seemed as if was embarrassed to.

**Pretty stupid chapter, I know. Review if you like it. Review if you hate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL! I think you are all are totally awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ARTEMIS FOWL CHARACTERS. OR THE SONG SMILE BY AVRIL LAVIGNE.**

"Well, this is… awkward." I swallowed. I broke out in a cold sweat. I didn't even know how to dance! I was just coping Artemis. I guess Kaleb saw my terrified face, because he held up a hand and walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Fowl.

Something in the music changed and I looked over to my brother. He held up my MP3 player and I smiled for the first time this night.

Artemis was just staring at me and making me feel more horrible. A song came on. My mouth dropped down. So did Juliet's. The music skipped a little to my fav part.

My mom shook her head and Mrs. And Mr. Fowl chuckled. Kaleb gave me a thumbs up. The huge dude just, like, kept staring at me.

Hahahahahahahahahaha, that dude is awesome. Just staring and freaking people out. I'm going to try that. I decided I'd do something unexpected. I smiled evilly at Artemis and gave him a small peck on the check and walked off to Juliet.

She was like, OMG!, did you just do that!? I just nodded and started dancing my way with Juliet. "How do you know this song?" I asked. "I like American music." She smiled and we both laughed.

"Let's sing it then!" I pumped a fist up. Juliet shrugged and smiled.

"You know I'm a crazy bitch. I do what I want when I fell like it! All I want to do is lose control! But you don't really give a shit! You don't let it go let it go with it! Cuz you're funking crazy rock'n'roll!" Juliet and I sang in unison.

Artemis just looked at me like, what the heck! I laughed at his face and walked over to him. Juliet went with me like a dog. "You said hey, what's your name? It took one look and now I'm not the same." I waved at him.

He just stared at me. " You said hey, and since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame." Juliet mouthed. I was about four feet away from him. I let Juliet sing and I walked closer until I was right in front of him.

He wasn't smiling so I put a finger on each corner of his mouth and made it look like he was smiling. I held someone laugh and Artemis blushed and pushed my hand away. I just smirked and gave him an evil smile.

"_And that's why I smile, it's been a while, since every day and everything has felt this right!" _the music was still going.

I wonder… I narrowed my eyes and gave a vampire smile. He just sighed, rolled his eyes and began to walk away. I let out a small laugh and said where do you think you're going? I touched his arm lightly and he stiffened.

I frowned. This dude is too stiff and formal. Time to turn that all around. I racked my brain quickly for some easy dance moves. I whispered do this and started to pretend to play guitar.

I always am crazy, so everyone in my family were used to me being stupid and weird. I had a guitar, so it looked as if I was playing one that wasn't visible. He just looked annoyed, but I don't give a shit.

I walked behind him and made him do it, and I saw his parents, Kaleb, and Juliet laugh. Butler tensed, but stayed where he was.

I was laughing to, but Artemis looked very embarrassed and a little more than annoyed. "Oh, try to have some fun." I let go and turned him around so he was looking at me. "That was uncalled for and very childish. Plus idiotic." He said coldly in a matter of fact tone and turned around.

"What eves, Mister Cra Cra." I laughed as he turned to me in the coldest face I had ever seen. "I beg your pardon." He raised an eyebrow. I had a brother and bullies at my school, so I could ignore that face. I gave a smile of happiness.

"I said, what eves, Mister Cra Cra." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and turned around. "Teenagers." He muttered and rolled his eyes again.

"Who's the teenager now? Rolling your eyes. Something every teen does. And muttering." I laughed. I can't believe I just did laughing his head off.

"She does have a point." Juliet tapped her chin thoughtfully. I smiled again, this time in awesomeness, if that makes sense. "Well, t-" I tuned him out. I recognized that I am going to lecture you face.

My friend Maddie did it a lot. He finished and I just raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I did not hear a word that you just said." I stated. "Idiotic teen." I swear he said that, and turned to leave. I spun around to look at Juliet and we both burst out laughing.

I saw Mrs. Fowl stop him and they started talking, but I just focused on what I wanted to do. Kaleb walked over to me and patted my head. And I bit his wrist. "Don't touch me!" I hissed.

"Got it!" he raised his hands in defeat. Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around. Artemis and his mom stood there. "Sup, du- hello, ma'am." I forced out politeness.

I hate doing this. "I am sorry for being rude." He said heatedly. "Dude, it's fine. And you sorta look cute when you're mad." I smiled.

"Cute." He said numbly while Angeline just stared at me with shock. "OMG.." Juliet breathed. "What, um…did I say something?" I asked. What did I say? I re-ran the conversation in my head and turned a dark red.

"Well, um…" I was totally red. "Nice, dude." Kaleb laughed.

2 hours later…

We had gone home after some awkward dancing and talking. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I sighed and just laid there. I forgot all about a shower and putting the covers on. I just fell asleep like that.

_Opal's dreamy thingy…_

_There was my father, standing five feet away from me. I screamed dad and ran toward him, but could never get closer. He just stood there and sneered and laughed. _

_I felt wet tears rolling down my face. It felt so real. I felt like I was going to puke, it made me so sick and sad. "D-dad! P-please! I want y-you t-to come b-back!" I cried. He just stood there and laughed evilly._

"_No, I never liked you anyway. Bye, Diamond." He disappeared from my sight. I screamed and felt sicker. I fell to my knees. I felt the bile in my mouth. It tasted so sick and the feeling was so real!_

I jolted awake and screamed, running to my bathroom and puked. My brother ran in with a knife, saw me and helped me up. He comforted me. I could see he wanted to move things around, and I wanted to scream in anger and yell five.

"I won't be able to get back to sleep." I said. ",Me neither." He chuckled lightly. I guess we actually fell asleep like this. I woke up with Kaleb's arm wrapped around me. I was going to scream and scare him when my mom's head popped up in the doorway, and made me scream anyway.

Kaleb jolted awake and looked around. "Pill time!" my mom shoved pills in our mouths and I started laughing. "PILLS LIKE STERIODS!" I screamed and got up. Kaleb started arranging my bathroom stuff and I was screaming.

Such a normal day. I love it! After about ten minutes we stopped. My bathroom was messed up and my throat hurt. I was screaming a lot of things.

**So…. do you like it? I thought it was good, but not great. Review. If you do you get to kiss your favorite character! *Laughs crazily* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I am soooooooooo sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ARTEMIS FOWL CHARACTERS.**

I got up and sniffed. "I need to get dressed. Bye." I pushed them both out of the bathroom and my room. I danced over to my closet in a weird movement.

I am so weird. I looked in my huge closet and got a great idea. I found that dress my mom had made my wear and got a pair of scissors and a knife. I got half of it off and made it ripped at the bottom.

It was now an awesome, ripped, rock in roll, blue, dress. I got a black spray bottle I wasn't supposed to have, and sprayed it on the bottom. I laughed evilly and put it on with some very ripped jeans.

Then I put on a hat that went with the jeans, and BOOM! I looked like a skater that went to a skater prom. I smiled in the mirror and put on my boots. Now I was finished. I grabbed my skate board and computer, and met Kaleb in the recording room.

We set it up and hit video call. Today we were calling our best friends/ hip hop crew/ band partners. They were skaters to, but better. They answered and Kate screamed.

"Hey, girl!" she screamed and we air hugged. Jackson, Kaleb's best bud, fist bumped in the air. "Hey, Kate!" I smiled a sad smile and shook my head. "Let's get down to dancing and singing." Jackson clapped his hands and Kaleb, Kate, Jackson, and got into place.

"We are going to dance to this song." Kate turned on Boom Boom Pow. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Like this." She showed me a couple hip hop moves. I did them and almost hit Kaleb.

No one noticed the Fowls and my mom in the door way, staring. After we had covered all the moves, we put them together. "Okay, the whole song, now." The song came on and we all started dancing and singing.

"We are ready for YouTube!" Kaleb yelled and we all laughed. "Now time to rest." I pushed my hair out of my face. "Next is the head spin!" Kate squealed.

"KK." I ran a hand down my face, tired. Well, more tired. "What is it?" Kate asked. She knew me well. I picked my computer with her head on it up and into my lap. I sat in a chair while Kaleb and Jackson talked.

"My OCD, anger issues, and many more things. And the divorce. Talk about my dreams. Whoa, are they freaky. And there is well…" I trailed off.

"A BOY!" Kate screamed. "Well, um, yeah, maybe." I turned red. "It is!" she laughed happily. "Who is it. Tell me." She leaned forward and I laughed. "Well, it's my neighbor's kid, Artemis. He is cute, but won't let go and be crazy like this." I got up and put my computer toward me. I did a back flip and started dancing to no music.

"And I thought Justin Beiber was scary." Kaleb joked and we all laughed. Kaleb joined in and I put on TTYLXOX. Both boys groaned and Kate and I laughed.

"We are so crazy!" Jackson did the moon walk. I turned the music off. "TT TIME!" I announced and sat back down. TT time was talk time. I love TT time.

"Well, change that. Make him let go." Kate wriggled an eye brow. "Shut up." I said in horror. "Any way, you should see him. He is always in suits and ties and the usually rich dude crap. You see, I am like, rich and don't act snobby. Except to one person. And that is that stuck up bitch, Nadia." I narrowed my eyes.

"We all are. Now back to this Artemis guy. What does he look like?" Kate was super close to the screen. "Black hair, pale skin, suit and tie, and I guess smart. I can just tell he is by his eyes. Filled to the brim with intelligence." I said.

"Well.. How cute sounding." Katie nodded. "But we are the complete opposite." I shook my head. "So." she rolled her eyes. "I do-"she cut me off. "Let's do the head spin." She sang. I narrowed my eyes and got up into a head stand. "Now spin." She said.

I did and did good for about six seconds. And then my shoe got tangled in Kaleb's loose shirt. And I heard a crack and felt searing pain. I guess I broke my hand. I heard another crake and a muffled ow.

I fell flat on my face, thankfully not breaking my nose. I shook my head. No dancing for me, and my hand hurt like hell.

"Ow.." Kaleb groaned. I got up and looked at my hand. "Are hands supposed to bend like that?" Katie asked. "Nope." I winced.

"Oh my god, Opal, Kaleb are you okay?" I saw my mom step out from the doorway. With the funken Fowls. Kaleb scrambled up and we both made a run for it to the other door. I made, but Kaleb didn't.

With a broken leg it is hard. Mom got a hold on his arm and the rest of the grownups rushed to him. I laughed mentally and whispered score. I made it to my room and held my back against the door, sliding down it.

I looked at my hand again. It was twisted in a weird angle and hurt really bad. And I realized I had talked about Artemis in front OF HIM! I buried my head in my knees and growled.

"Oh my gods! I am such an idoit." I rubbed my scar from dad. It was new. Made a month ago. My dad was abusive, but was nice. Some days he was all I love you, and sometimes he would hurt me with words, and usually with his hands or a stick.

Yep, a stick. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. He _was_ my dad. Who can hate your dad? I sighed and tried to move my hand, and almost screamed shit. Another habit I got from dad. He cursed all the time.

"Opal?" I heard Mrs. Fowl's voice. I sucked in a deep breath of air and ran into my closet. I hid behind a rack of clothes and made my shoes look like they were already there. They were on my feet though, so it was hard.

I heard the door open to the closet and shuffling feet. Then the door closed and the light turned out. I hate the dark and am a little afraid of it, so I freaked out.

I watch way to many scary movies so I freak myself out. I took a couple deep breaths until I heard the door to my bedroom close and feet going the other way. I sighed and scrambled out. And ran into Kaleb and my mom.

"Shit." I swore. "Let me see your hand." She grabbed it carefully and examined it. "Let's go. Today we were going to the beach, but now we have to go to the hospital." My mom smiled and I sighed.

After I got my cast and all that I went home and skated for a while. Kaleb couldn't do that because he had broken his leg. The Fowls decided to go next month with us.

I was skating when I saw Artemis outside. I turned red and skated back around to my house, hoping he hadn't seen me. We made eye contact and we both blushed.

I wasn't looking at where I was going and almost got hit be a car. I served right and did a flip onto the ground.

"That was epic!" I said to no one. I shook my head and smiled at Artemis. He just stared at me so I got back on my skate board and flew back to my house.

**I know, that was bad. Please review.**


End file.
